Easter
by pinkcat4569
Summary: The ARC has a lively Easter, unfortunately, with the ARC, 'egg hunt' takes on a whole new meaning.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Easter, Chapter One

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: K

Spoilers: No

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Description: The ARC has a lively Easter, unfortunately, with the ARC, 'egg hunt' takes on a whole new meaning.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: Becker/Jess aren't in a relationship. In five chapters. 5,135 Words

Easter, Chapter One

Jess hummed happily at the ADD, munching chocolate eggs. "I love Easter," she said.

"Of course you do," said Becker, strolling in, "You're always dressed like an Easter egg."

She giggled. "Am I?"

He nodded, smiling at the bright purple shoes, green flared mini skirt, and blue-green ruffled top.

"Yep. Easter egg," he said.

"It is a colorful holiday. I guess it makes sense that I love it," she said.

"Then there's all that chocolate," said Becker.

"That too," she said, smiling.

He laughed.

The other team members were also in Ops, reading files.

"I hope it's slow today," said Abby. "Connor volunteered us to host Easter dinner tomorrow."

"Too bad he forgot neither of you can cook," said Matt.

"I know," said Abby.

"I was looking forward to it," said Emily, "but I did not realize you were not willing, Abby."

"It's OK, Em. I'm just mad at Connor. He should have asked first."

"Indeed, it was rude, Connor," said Emily.

"I thought it would be fun," he said. "We all have to eat, you know."

"I wouldn't mind if you had just invited these guys, but you asked your parents, aunts and uncles."

"Sorry, Abby. How many times do I have to apologize?"

"Many, many more," said Abby. "I was hoping to sneak out tonight and buy supplies. And food."

"Well, so far, it's all quiet," said Becker. "Right, Jess?"

Jess nodded.

"Good, then we won't be stuck eating what we have on hand: popcorn, granola bars, and Jess' chocolate," said Abby.

"You are not touching my chocolate," said Jess. "Besides, I don't have that much left. I'm expecting a huge basketful from the Easter Bunny, tomorrow."

Becker smiled. "You believe in the Easter Bunny?"

"Sure, don't you?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Don't be ridiculous."

She giggled. "It wouldn't hurt you to believe in a few ridiculous things, Captain."

He just smiled. "You're cute, even believing in the Easter Bunny."

"So are you, not believing."

They looked at each other, both still smiling, as their friends exchanged glances and smirks.

Elsewhere in London:

Mrs. Lidgely took in an exhausted sigh. It was hard work corralling four children to dye Easter eggs. They were nearly done, just letting the eggs dry.

She smiled at the three faces in front of her: Stanley, the oldest, Leo the second oldest, and the youngest, Danny. One was missing. She frowned. "Where's Davy?'

"I dunno," said Stan.

She sighed, dragged her tired bones out of the chair, and began to look. "Davy! Davy?" She saw the that the back door was opened slightly. "Davy, I told you to stay inside. Davy?'

She heard footsteps, and soon the small brunette head appeared. "Mummy, look! I found the hugest Easter egg! I want to paint it!"

"Cool," said Leo.

"I unt it, Ummy," said the toddler, Danny.

"It's mine," said Davy, the six year old.

Mrs. Lidgely stared at the foot long egg-shaped thing the boy carried. "What is that?"

"It's an egg, Mummy."

"It's too big for an egg, dummy," said Stanley.

"Stanley, don't call your brother dumb."

"Sorry, Mum."

"It does kind of look like an egg," she said, holding the huge thing. "I'd hate to see the poor mummy who laid that!"

Stan laughed, and tried to grab it, but Davy jumped up and down. "It's mine! My egg."

"Yes, Davy," she said, hanging on to it , "Where did you find it?"

"In the yard. Mummy, can I paint it?"

"No, Davy. I don't know what it is."

"You're silly. It's an egg," insisted Davy.

"I don't think it is, honey. It's huge."

"Maybe there are more outside," said Stan, running through the door.

"No, don't go out. It's dark. Stanley, get back here."

"I wanna look too! It's an Easter egg hunt!" cried Leo, the second to oldest. He ran toward the door, but his mummy grabbed him.

"You're staying in."

"I anna go," said the three year old Danny.

"No. Everyone stays in," said Mrs. Lingley, firmly. She blocked them with the door, as she called out, "Stanley, get inside this second!"

She stood at the door, searching the dark for her son, then she heard a low growl.

Davy grabbed her leg. "What's that Mummy?"

She was unnerved. "Stan!" she snapped. "Get in here. Now!"

Another growl.

"Mum," whispered Leo.

Danny started to cry.

"Mummy..." said a scared Davy.

"Stan!"

Another growl, more menacing, and louder. Then several more.

"Stanley!"

She saw her older boy running to her. "Something's out there, Mummy!" he cried, running through the door. She shut and locked it.

The growls kept coming closer, and louder.

"Take your brothers upstairs," she said to Stanley.

"What is it, Mum?" he asked, panicked.

"I don't know. Do what I say."

Stan pushed the boys upstairs, as their mum found a torch, and crept up to the door to look out the window. Suddenly, her torch fell on a pair of eyes.

She screamed.

"Mum!" cried Stanley from the bottom of the stairs, the other three boys were on different steps.

"Get upstairs!" she cried, scrambling to find her phone.

There were louder growls, more furious and demanding. And closer.

Mrs. Lidgely finally found her phone, and started dialing emergency services, when banging starting against the door.

She screamed.

The boys screamed.

Bangs and howls, than scratches on the door, that were very deep.

"It's getting in, Mum!" cried Stanley, hugging his brothers from the top of the stairs.

"Get to your room!" she screamed, running upstairs, and following them, as they all ran to the far back room, which was Stanley's.

Their mum ran behind, locking the door, and moving the dresser, desk, toy box, bed, and anything else she could find, in front of the door.

The boys were crying, as Mum frantically filled the operator in.

"Some...thing's trying to get in our house!"

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Easter, Chapter Two

All was quiet in Ops. Suddenly Jess frowned. "There is an incoming emergency call," she said. "Possible incursion."

"With no anomaly alerts?" asked Matt.

Jess shook her head. "Nothing on the ADD, at all."

"What does the call say?" asked Becker.

Jess switched to the emergency frequency, and a panicked woman's voice filled the air.

"Oh my God! It's breaking in! We can hear wood splintering, and" the voice cut off, then a barely audible whisper. "The growls are inside."

"Where are you ma'am?" asked the operator.

"Upstairs, me and my four sons. So far, it sounds likes it's downstairs. Please, help us!"

"Let's go," said Matt. Becker nodded, and passed out comms.

"So much for real food for Easter," said Abby, following the others to the lift.

A short time later, they arrived at the location. Becker kicked in the front door.

"Anyone in here?" asked Matt.

No response.

"The front door was not broken," said Emily, "Until Becker."

Matt laughed, Becker shrugged.

"I thought the woman on the phone said it had broken in," continued Emily.

"I guess its another door," said Matt. "Let's search."

Becker, Abby, and Connor moved cautiously through the lower part of the house. Emily and Matt moved up the stairs. They moved down the hall and checked the rooms.

As she approached the last room, Emily saw a little face through the door, then heard whispering, and the face disappeared.

"Hello," said Emily called. "It is alright. We are here to assist you."

"We're the good guys," said Matt, joining her.

The door opened slowly, and a woman appeared. Four small boys hung onto her.

"Are any of you injured?" asked Emily

The woman, Mrs. Lingley shook her head. "We're... fine," she said, clearly frightened and in shock. "We stayed up here. It….never came up. It...broke in. We heard...noises...What was it?"

"We don't know yet," said Matt. "It's alright, though. You're safe."

Mrs. Lingley nodded. "We...thought it was coming for us."

Emily said, "It did not. You and the boys are safe."

Mrs. Lingley nodded.

"Stay up here, while we look around," said Matt.

She nodded.

Emily and he started downstairs, when one of the boys called, "Get my egg."

"What?" asked Emily.

"Not now Davy," said Mum.

"Really, dummy," said Stanley. "We all almost died. Don't cry about your egg. It's not even an egg. It's way too big."

Emily and Matt exchanged glances. "Where is it?"

"I think I left in on the table down there," said Mum.

They nodded and went downstairs, joining the others.

"It's clear, but there's evidence of a creature," said Becker.

"Over here," called Abby, inside what had been the dining room. The table and chairs were smashed, bowls of dye were spilled, and eggs were lying everywhere

"The doors have been ripped off, and there are deep scratches in the floor," she said, "but it's out here, where the interesting bit is." Abby went just outside the door, and knelt in the dark. "Big, heavy prints."

"Yeah. Something huge and angry did this," said Matt.

"Where's Connor?"

"Following the tracks outside," said Becker.

"Matt, the grounds around the house are huge," said Jess, in comms. "Luckily, there are security cameras all around the house, but they stop at the entrance to the woods. If the tracks go inside, I won't have a camera feed to follow."

"Roger that, Jess," said Matt.

"I'm going outside," said Becker. "There's nothing in the house."

Matt nodded.

"Matt, it's Connor. I found something."

"He's at the edge of the security feed," said Jess. "Head out, past the pool and playground area. He's all the way at the end of the yard, in the tall weeds."

"OK, Jess."

They followed her instructions, and soon found Connor, by a few broken, foot-long eggs. "The Easter Bunny's been working overtime," he said.

"Wow," said Abby. "A nest."

"This is weird," said Matt, kneeling down by the eggs. "There should be many more."

"I think something must have raided these," said Abby. "Look, these two are broken, but there are teeth marks."

"What the hell would try to eat these?" asked Connor. "They're like boulders."

"What the hell laid them?" said Becker.

"I'm not sure, but they look a little like Hypselosaurus Priscus, a cousin of the brachiosaurus. I've seen fossilized eggs, and these resemble those. Never seen ones still warm though," said Connor.

"Hypselosaurus? They can be 27 feet long, I think someone would have seen it," said Matt.

"You're in the boonies, Matt: woods on one side, a nature preserve on the other. There aren't a lot of potential witnesses," said Jess. "I have an idea. I'm going to see if the nature preserve has wildlife cameras."

"Brilliant, Jess," said Becker.

"I know," she said. Becker could practically she her blush and smug smile.

"It has been through here," said Emily. "Look, the grasses are matted down."

"Trying to find the missing eggs maybe," said Abby. "Why would it leave the nest though?"

Matt shrugged. "The nest may not even be here, maybe the predator brought these through the anomaly."

"Four eggs: two eaten, one hatched," said Abby.

"And the other?" asked Emily.

"Maybe it hatched too," she said.

"Great, now we've got a mama and babies running around," said Becker.

"I've found it's trail," said Jess, "and it supports the 27 foot long theory. There's a whole line of trees, just razed, totally flat."

"Great," said Becker.

"It gets better," said Jess, "I found the nest, I think, inside the preserve."

"Jess, did you find a camera fee?" asked Matt.

"I did. I'm getting images of a fox, trying to move boulder-like things."

"Eggs," said Abby.

"Yep, that's my guess," said Jess. "Oh, the fox is looking around. I think Mama may be on her way."

"Can you guide us?"

"I'll try, but the cameras are really spread out."

"Do your best, Jess," said Matt.

"She always does," said Becker.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Easter, Chapter Three

Jess led them through the woods, into the preserve. "Definitely something big, guys. It's busting trees like a bulldozer."

"We can hear the commotion," said Abby. "The birds and other animals are freaking out."

"Oh, I just got a glimpse," said Jess, "it is huge, and kind of green. There's the tail. Oh, the babies are cute! Big though."

"You have footage of the babies?" asked Connor.

"Yes, they're big babies, like, I don't know, ten feet long?"

"I bet," said Matt, running with the others toward the commotion. The trees, bushes, and grasses were plastered, like carpet.

"Whoa, it's like several tanks ran through here," said Becker.

""We are closer to the creatures," said Emily.

They all ran, hearing strange noises.

"It is a nest," said Jess. "The mother and other kids are there now. She looks agitated, be careful."

"We will," said Becker.

They approached the area, indicated by Jess, and slowed down.

"Let's not make it more agitated," said Matt. He gestured for Becker to take the lead. Becker moved ahead, carefully, EMD drawn.

As he moved down the grass carpet, a baby dinosaur stumbled into view.

"How cute! It's a baby! Probably a newborn," said Connor.

"Baby? That thing's taller than me," said Becker.

"It's definitely an infant," said Abby.

"I hate babies," said Becker.

"Becker! Seriously?" asked Jess. "How can you hate babies?"

Becker blushed. "Not human babies, Jess. It's creature babies, I can't stand. Dinosaur babies, while cute, I guess, always mean..."

A loud, ferocious roar cut him off.

"irate mothers," finished Becker.

A large, not infant, Hypselosaurus Priscus, appeared, bellowing, and snarling. It saw the humans, and the baby, getting closer to them, and the maternal instinct kicked in. Ferociously.

It charged, at full speed.

"Move!" cried Matt.

They all ran, getting out of the way, but the mother was incensed. It turned around, saw two of the strange creatures: Matt and Becker, and targeted them again.

"We have no choice, fire!" yelled Matt. They blasted it with EMDs, eventually bringing it down.

The Hypselosaurus lay, unmoving, as the baby came over, sadly trumpeting.

"Oh, it thinks she's dead," said Abby.

"It's not," said Matt.

A few seconds later, more trumpeting, and more 7-10 feet long babies appeared, all sadly clinging to the mother.

"Oh, that's so pathetic," said Jess.

Then, EMD fire rang out, and the babies all fell over, unconscious too.

"Becker! How could you?"

"Jess, they're fine, just asleep," he said. "It's less traumatic for them now."

"Oh, you are a softy, aren't you?" asked Connor.

Becker growled.

Jess giggled, "And here I thought you were being a gun-happy soldier. You were just sparing them any pain."

Becker blushed. "I am gun-happy."

She giggled more. "No, you're a big, sweet, cuddly softie."

"Stop it, Jess, or I'll eat all your chocolate from the Easter Bunny."

"You'll have to fight something more dangerous than that mama: me."

He laughed.

"Alright. Quit flirting, you two," said Matt. "We have a problem. How do we get these animals back through to their time, with no anomaly?"

"We weren't flirting," said Jess, defensively.

"No. We weren't," agreed Becker.

"Jess, where's the nest?" asked Connor.

"Not far."

"Hang on. What's that sound?" asked Becker, soldier's instincts kicking in. "Do you hear that?"

The others nodded.

"It's kind of a sliding noise," said Connor, whispering.

Then, Jess screamed.

"Jess!" cried Becker, immediately. "What's wrong?"

"A snake! A ginormous snake slithering toward the eggs!"

"No!" screamed Abby, running for the nest.

"Hurry!" screamed Jess. "It's almost there!"

"I didn't think there are any snakes indigenous to this area big enough to eat eggs that large," said Connor.

"This one is. I'm telling you, it's huge. It's...I don't know, over twelve feet?"

"No way, Jess. Nothing like that lives here," said Connor.

"Not in this time," said Matt.

Jess screamed, and groaned. "I"m looking right at it! It' here alright, and nearing the nest. Hurry!"

"I can see part of it," said Becker. "Sheesh, it is huge!"

"It's inside the nest. I can't look."

The snake opened it's mouth, beginning to swallow an egg, just as the team arrived, and EMD'd it.

"Careful," said Connor, as Abby carefully eased the egg out of the snake's mouth. "Don't let those teeth get you."

"I don't want to hurt it or the egg," said Abby.

"What kind of snake is this?" asked Becker.

"I think it might be a Sanajeh Indicus," said Matt. "It's a fascinating early snake."

Jess shuddered. "Gross."

"I think it's lovely," said Abby. "I do hope it hasn't injured the unborn baby hypselosaurus."

"Yuck," said Jess. "I hate snakes."

"First the dinosaurs," said Becker, "and now a snake."

"Both are from the Cretaceous," said Matt. "They could have come through the same anomaly."

"Speaking of anomalies," said Jess. "I'm getting readings near you, but it's barely registering."

"Unstable anomalies," said Connor. "The creatures could have come through at different times."

"If it stabilizes, we can get them all home," said Matt.

"The hypselosaurus-es will be in danger from the snake," said Jess. "Won't they?"

Abby nodded. "Unfortunately. That's just the nature of things."

"And we have to let nature follow along its course, with limited interference," said Matt.

"We could heavily drug the snake, give the Mama and babies time to escape," said Abby.

"And the eggs?" asked Becker.

Abby sighed. "I guess we hope the Mama can bury or hide them til they hatch."

They stood there, figuring out what to do, when they heard a voice. "Find my egg?"

They turned to see little pajama-clad Davy, alone in the woods.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Abby.

"I want my egg," said Davy.

Becker chuckled. "You're stubborn aren't you?"

Davy looked at him, unsure of the word.

"He means, that you really want that egg," said Matt.

Davy nodded. Then he saw the nest, and jumped up and down. "Cool! I want three, no four, no...can I have them all?"

The team laughed. "Sorry," said Abby. "You can't. We need to study them."

Davy cried. "I want my egg."

"Davy?" called his mother's voice. "Oh, there you are! You're scaring me so much tonight..."

She saw the snake, and nearly fainted.

"Ma'am, you should take your son home, and keep everyone in," said Becker."

"It is not safe," said Emily.

Mrs Lidgely's eyes were huge, she grabbed Davy, and nodded, running home as Davy still cried for his egg.

"The anomaly is stronger, now," said Jess. "Go straight about 300 yards, turn left, and you should see the lights."

"Copy," said Becker.

"What about the creatures?" asked Emily.

"Let's see how stable the anomaly is first," said Matt. "Becker, scout it out. Connor, you and me will start dragging the Mama and babies."

"Another team is on the way to assist," said Jess.

"Thanks."

Becker ran ahead, and said, "Yep. It's nice and bright."

"Let's get the creatures to the anomaly."

Abby tranquilized the snake again, and helped Emily carry eggs. Then, the three men dragged the mother, assisted by the second team.

"I hope we don't get too much human scent on the eggs and babies," said Connor.

"Should be alright," said Abby. "Mama's got human scent on her too."

They shoved the hypselosaurus-es through, then, a few minutes later, they sent the heavily drugged snake through.

"Hopefully, they'll all be fine," said Jess.

"Yep," said Abby. "We've done what we could."

"Becker, you and Connor and the second team, thoroughly scan the area. We don't want to miss any eggs, or snakes."

"Yuck," said Jess.

"I'll lock the anomaly," said Matt, then, he smiled and asked, "Who wants to talk with the family?"

"Isn't that what Lester is for?" asked Abby.

They thoroughly searched and found nothing. When they came back to the house, Lester was there, having an amusing argument with six-year-old Davy.

"How dare you, young man! My people do not commit larceny!"

"Huh?" asked Davy.

Connor laughed. "What's wrong, Lester?"

"This...child is accusing us of theft."

"They did!" he cried with sobs. "They took my egg! I want it back! I want to paint it!"

Becker smirked. "Trouble handling the citizenry, Lester?"

"You, shut it," said Lester.

"James, how could you?" asked Matt. "Taking a child's Easter Egg?"

"Ha-ha, very funny," said Lester.

Abby dropped down in front of the child. "Hey, I'm sorry, but we had to take that egg. It was strange, wasn't it?"

Davy nodded.

"Do you know why?" asked Abby.

Davy shook his head.

"Because it was from somewhere else. It didn't belong here, and we had to send that egg and its mother home."

"It...was an egg?" asked Mrs. Lingley.

"Don't be silly," said Lester. "Now, if you'll just sign these forms..."

"You sent it home with it's mum?" asked Davy.

Abby nodded. "I'm hoping that your egg will hatch."

Davy's eyes grew wide. "Really? Into a chicken?"

Abby shook her head. "No. Something so cool, and special that we have to keep it secret, can you?"

Davy nodded. "Can I see the chicken?"

"No honey," said Abby. "We can't go where it lives. We can't live there, but it should be fine, and living with its mummy, brothers, and sisters. OK?"

Davy nodded. "OK."

"Excellent," said Lester. "Thank you all for your cooperation. By the way, can the boys sign their names?"

"I guess that's it on this mission," said Matt.

"Jess, we're coming in," said Becker.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Easter, Chapter Four

Becker smiled at the field co-ordinator, as he returned the boxes. "How are you?"

"Terrible. I need chocolate."

He smiled, and fished out a bar from his pocket. "Here, Miss Parker, can't have your chocolate levels dipping alarmingly low."

She giggled. "Thank you."

"Well, the staff can handle things now," said Abby, coming in with reports, which she handed to Jess. "I'm going shopping."

"Ooh, I could use an Easter outfit and shoes."

"For food Jess, I'm going shopping for Easter dinner."

"Oh, then I won't come," said Jess sadly.

"I suppose you have a backup outfit prepared," asked Becker, flirting.

"Of course," she said, smiling.

"Does it include an Easter Bonnet?"

"No, sadly. I didn't think of that. You'll have to be content with an Easter egg colored dress."

"I will, I'm sure."

Easter morning, and Jess stood just inside OPs, waiting for a certain Captain. She wore a bright yellow sundress, with a light pink sweater, and orange heels with a sunflower on the toe. In her hair, pinned behind her ear, was a bright pink rose.

"Hey, Jess," said Becker, reporting for morning duty.

"Happy Easter!" cried Jess, skipping over to hug him.

He smiled. "Yep, you didn't disappoint. You look like Easter. You look beautiful."

She grinned, blushing slightly. "Thank you. I'm feeling very Easter-ish, as well. Chocolate bunny?" she asked, offering him one of several wrapped bunnies she held.

"No thanks," said Becker.

She shrugged. "More for me."

He smiled. "I...uh...Here," he said, handing her a shopping bag.

She smiled, and looked inside, then squealed. "Becker! Thank you!"

She pulled out a bright yellow Easter basket, filled with pink Easter grass, chocolate rabbits, chocolate eggs, jelly beans, marshmallow bunnies and chicks, and a large green stuffed bunny rabbit.

"You're so sweet!" she cried, jumping into his arms.

He chuckled, and smiled widely, until he saw a bunch of Ops faces staring at him. Then he pulled away, and cleared his throat. He looked embarrassed, and said, "No big deal...I saw it...thought you'd like it."

"I do. Very much," she said, then she kissed his cheek.

The embarrassment was suddenly worth it. "I'm glad," said Becker. "Easter is one of the top holidays for chocolate fanatics, right?"

She unwrapped a bunny, and promptly bit off the head. "Ight," she said, with chocolate in her mouth.

He laughed.

"Hey, where are our Easter baskets?" asked Connor, smirking. Matt and Emily walked behind him.

"I fed them to a raptor," said Becker.

"Where is Abby?" asked Emily.

"Home, cooking," said Jess.

"Yeah, we...had to leave."

Jess nodded. "Abby freaking out over dinner preparation is scary. Really scary."

Connor nodded.

"When is dinner?" asked Matt.

"If you're still brave enough to come," said Connor, "Abby said about 2 pm."

"I guess my stomach's eaten worse," said Becker.

"I know ours have," said Matt, winking at Emily.

"I am coming, and I will be delighted by whatever Abby has fixed."

"That's the spirit, Emily" said Jess. "Plus, there's plenty of not cooked stuff: pickles, veggies, fruit, rolls..."

"Chocolate," said Becker.

"Yes, that too, but just the ones I put on a tray in the dining room. My secret stash is...secret," said Jess.

Becker laughed. "Your family still coming?"

"Yeah. Which is why Abby started drinking early."

"She even invited Lester," said Jess.

"Where is he?" asked Becker. "He hasn't pestered me about breaking the Lingey's other door."

Jess grinned. "He sad he had an errand."

Lester stood inside the Lingley home, watching a small boy jump up and down.

"Thank you!" Davy yelled, throwing his arms around Lester's legs.

"Yes, well...we value public relations," Lester said, trying to pull the boys off. "We did confiscate the...item, and it's our responsibility to offer a suitable substitute."

"Huh?' asked Davy.

Lester rolled his eyes, "We're giving you this egg in place of the other one, which you must never, ever talk about."

"Oh. OK. It's not as big, but it's good," said Davy. "Stanley! Come see my new egg!" he cried, running to show it to his brothers.

"Is that...egg...secret too?" asked Mrs. Lingley.

"No," said Lester. "It's ostrich."

"Oh. It won't hatch, will it?"

"Unfertilized. No."

"Good, thank you, Sir," said Mrs. Lingley. "I could use an uneventful Easter."

"As could we. Goodbye." Lester let himself out, and drove to the ARC. "Hmm...anomaly or afternoon at Temple's...I wonder which would be the least troublesome," he said out loud.

He drove silently for a while, then chuckled, "I think I wish for an anomaly alert."

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Not happy with this, but I've run out of time, Easter-wise. Thanks for your reviews. I know this could be better.

Easter, Chapter Five, Conclusion

"Becker, are you eating a sandwich?" asked Jess, spotting him in the break room.

"Yes, this is a sandwich. You are brilliant," he said sarcastically.

Jess laughed. "We're going to Abby's for dinner in less than an hour."

"Oh, you mean the popcorn, granola, and chocolate dinner?"

"No. Abby's working hard."

"I appreciate that, but I don't want to starve."

Jess frowned. "Don't be rude."

"I'm not. This way, I'll be happy and full," said Becker. "Admit it, you're not looking forward to burned ham and lumpy potatoes."

Jess continued to frown. "Can I have a piece of that sandwich?"

Becker laughed, and tore off a piece.

"We're so mean," said Jess.

"Yes we are."

Becker and Jess drove together to Abby's.

Connor opened the door. "Hello, come on in."

"Thank you. It's my flat, you know," said Jess.

Becker smirked at her.

Matt, Emily, and the Lesters were seated inside. Plus, there were two older couples.

"Becker, Jess meet my parents, and my Uncle Mike and Aunt Lori."

"Hello," said Jess.

"Hi," greeted Becker.

Becker sat on the sofa, making room for Jess, who scooted in next to him.

"Aren't you two adorable," said Connor's mum. "You are such a lovely couple."

Connor smirked. "They are."

"We aren't..." said Becker.

"Just good friends," said Jess, blushing as red as Becker.

"Yes, we believe that, don't we?" Lester asked the group.

"I don't," said Matt.

Emily grinned, but said, "Do not tease them."

"I'm sorry," said Mrs. Temple, "I didn't mean anything."

"Of course not," said Jess. "It's fine, right, Becker?"

He grunted, and didn't look her way.

Connor and Matt laughed.

"I'm...going to see if Abby needs help," said Jess.

"I will accompany you," said Emily.

After a while, Mr. Temple said, "That Jess is a cutie."

"She is," said Connor.

Becker glared at him.

"I love Abby!" cried Connor, his hands in surrender pose.

Uncle Mike said, "I can't believe Jess is still available."

Matt snickered. "Neither can we."

Lester scoffed. "It's incredible and annoying."

Becker shifted uncomfortably.

"Hi," said Abby, coming out with appetizers. "Sorry. These should have been out, already."

"Relax, Abby," said Mrs. Temple. "It's fine. I'm coming in to help." She and Aunt Lori stood up.

"No, really. You're guests. I have help now. Thank you."

Abby smiled, waved at Lester, Matt, and Becker, then went back to the kitchen. She then poked her head out, "Behave, Connor."

"What?" asked Connor.

Abby made eyes toward Becker, than turned and frowned at Connor. Then she disappeared.

"What was that?" asked Uncle Mike.

"Abby warning me to leave Becker alone."

"Too late," said Becker.

"OK, sorry," Connor said. "I know, let's play video games, that will help calm everyone and pass the time."

Lester, Becker, and Matt groaned.

They played, and the ladies cooked. Mr. Temple was a video game King, beating everyone.

Finally, the announcement came, "Let's eat!"

Emily carried the potatoes, Abby had the ham, and Jess carried the broccoli. Becker took it from her, then pulled out her chair, and sat beside her.

Everyone smirked, and glanced their way. Jess and Becker didn't notice, they were too busy chatting, flirting, and even sharing each others' plates of food.

Abby shook her head as she saw them. The guests all dug in.

"I apologize Abigail," said Becker finally. "The ham is not burned."

"And the potatoes aren't lumpy," said Jess, "I apologize too."

"Thank you," said Abby. "I'm not surprised you doubted me, Becker, but Jess, how could you? Jess? Becker?"

"Sorry, Abs," said Connor, laughing at the flirting couple, "they're gone again."

The others laughed as the field coordinator and Captain were back in their own little world.

"It is very good, Abby," said Emily.

"It is," said Matt.

"Thank you," said Abby. "I'm so relieved."

"You purchased this meal, didn't you?" asked Lester.

"Lester! How dare you accuse my woman of cheating!" cried Connor, then he whispered to Abby, "Did you?"

Abby laughed. "I didn't. I did some research on-line, and was just very, very careful."

"It's delicious," said Connor's Mum. "Thank you."

Abby nodded. "I'm glad. I hoped I wouldn't be making anyone sick."

They laughed, and had a lovely dinner.

Suddenly, Abby jumped up. "I forgot something," she said, and went into the kitchen. She came out, carrying a container, smirking, and set it on the table.

At the sight of it, Lester, Jess, and the team all groaned.

Abby laughed.

Lester looked ill. "Really, Miss Maitland, we're trying to eat."

The other ARC members agreed.

"I don't understand," said Mrs. Temple. "What's wrong?"

Abby laughed. "Nothing, it's an inside joke. We're all a little...tired...of this particular food."

She took one out of the dish, and passed them around, every non-ARC member taking one, while every ARC person politely declined.

"I still don't get it," said Mrs. Temple.

Abby laughed, and bit into a hard-boiled egg. "Happy Easter, everybody."

The End


End file.
